The Crossover Project Resolution
by Miss Carmeli
Summary: Can't think of a decent title yet. These are scenes where Amy gets busy as her project with Caltech reaches its end
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1. Dinner time. All members of the gang are present, except Amy. As they begin unpacking their food-

Leonard: (to Sheldon) Where's Amy?

Sheldon: She said she'd be late. They're finishing up on their project in the university.

Leonard: So the project's ending then, huh? And she'll go back to her old lab?

Sheldon: Yes. After they present their findings next week, she will no longer work in the university with us.

Raj: And how are you feeling about that?

Sheldon: I don't understand the question. Amy's the one finishing her experiment, why should I feel anything?

Howard: He meant about not seeing Amy at work.

Sheldon: but we'll still see each other everyday. I can't see your point.

Howard: (to Bernie and Raj) Why do we even try (Bernie and Raj smile)

Penny: (to Sheldon) Aren't you gonna eat?

Sheldon: Just go ahead. I'll wait for Amy. (to Penny) I don't want to interrupt your free dinner. (Sheldon's phone rings. It's a text from Amy)

Sheldon: (with faint hint of disappointment) Oh. It looks like Amy won't be able to join us tonight. (pause) I'll just eat then. (to Penny) I'll be disturbing your free dinner after all.

Scene 2. Late night in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Sheldon is on his computer-

Leonard: Isn't it already past your bedtime?

Sheldon: Yes but I'm waiting for Amy. We barely talked today so we agreed to a videocall when she gets home. She must be excited to talk to me. Imagine hanging out with the likes of Dr. No Funderson the whole day. (shakes head, as if the scene he described was gross)

Leonard: Well, good night then.

Sheldon: Good night. (Computer rings.)

Amy: Hello, Sheldon. I'm sorry to keep you up this late. I told you we can just talk tomorrow.

Sheldon: I was just thinking about, you know, how bored you must be after a long day with your colleagues.

Amy: Sheldon, they are not boring. And stop calling Dr. Gunderson that name. I heard you the other day.

Sheldon: Fine. So, how's the project going?

Amy: It's exhausting. The lab is a mess these days. But we're real close to finishing it off, which reminds me, I cannot make it to date night tomorrow.

Sheldon: (eyebrows raised) Hmmm. This week you've missed two dinners and, now, datenight?

Amy: Sorry. I'll make it up to you after this.

Sheldon: Don't bother. Just make sure I get a good seat on the day of your presentation.

Amy: That's very supportive of you.

Sheldon: Actually I was thinking of noting the mistakes your colleagues will make. But if you want the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper by your side on that day, I have no problem with that, too. (smiles sweetly)

Amy: (smiles back) Thank you. I'm a little tired.

Sheldon: Okay. It's late anyway. Let's just go to sleep. Good night, Dr. Fowler.

Amy: Good night, Dr. Cooper.

Scene 3. Next day. Lunch time. Amy is alone in her lab. Sheldon comes in-

Sheldon: Dr. Fowler

Amy: What are you doing here, Sheldon?

Sheldon: Since, we won't be seeing each other tonight, I thought we could at least have lunch together.

Amy: I told you I can't take long breaks.

Sheldon: That's okay. I'll just stay here and eat. I promise I won't bother you. I can even wash some beakers if you want.

Amy: Not necessary. Come on, let's eat. (Sheldon sets food in the corner)

Sheldon: So, where are the other brain monkeys?

Amy glares at him as she sits. They start eating their food. Short silence and then-

Sheldon: I miss you.

Amy: I miss you, too.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place days after Sheldon and Amy's lab lunch.

**Scene 1**

Lunch time at Caltech cafeteria. Leonard, Howard and Raj are seated on the table, Sheldon comes over, carrying his tray, and sits down.

**Leonard:** You're not having lunch with Amy?

**Sheldon:** No. We've agreed not to have lunch together starting today until the end of her project at the university.

[He looks expectantly at the faces of his lunch buddies, waiting for anyone to ask for an explanation. No one does. They continue to eat and pretend to concentrate on their food. He quickly loses his patience and says—]

**Sheldon:** You're probably wondering why.

[Howard and Raj exchange knowing glances, smiling as they do, as if they just won a bet: Sheldon will explain even if they don't ask or show interest in what he just said.]

**Sheldon:** [breathes out, heavily, like he's preparing to give a lengthy explanation] Amy and I are going through a conditioning process. By not having lunch together, we are gradually re-acclimating ourselves with our old routines. Additionally, by avoiding each other in the university, we are preparing for a smooth transition to our previous setup, where we don't work in close proximity to one another.

**Howard:** That's crazy.

**Sheldon:** Huh? [proudly] On the contrary, it is a brilliant idea! Don't worry, Wolowitz, I didn't expect you to understand anyway. But I'll let you guess whose brain conceived of this intelligent design.

**Howard:** If I were Amy, I'd come up with intelligent reasons to avoid lunch with you, too.

[Raj laughs, Sheldon gives him a sharp look]

**Leonard:** Sheldon, we're sure Amy wouldn't think of proposing such a setup.

**Sheldon:** Excuse me. My girlfriend is just as capable of coming up with brilliant ideas as myself. In fact, she could come up with better ideas than any of you.

**Leonard:** [a little exasperated now] All I'm saying is, I think, Amy would appreciate having lunch with you until her last day here.

**Sheldon:** That's preposterous. Amy knows well how the human mind works that's why she readily agreed to my proposition. Besides, she's very busy polishing her project. This separate lunch times will benefit us both.

**Raj:** If I have a girlfriend and it's her last two weeks in the university where I work, I will not only spend my lunch time with her. We'll have breakfast, coffee breaks, and take bathroom breaks together. I might even bring my things in her laboratory so we can work together all day.

**Sheldon:** [sighs] Amy's right. This isn't gonna be easy.

**Scene 2**

Lunch at the Cheesecake Factory with Amy, Penny, and Bernadette

**Penny: ** I still can't believe you agreed with Sheldon's crazy idea.

**Bernadette:** Yeah. My husband would never think of doing something like that. When we were about to move out of his mother's house, she and Howie were inseparable. On our last night, I thought she was gonna sleep with us.

[All three were creeped out with the imagery.]

**Amy: **Well, I don't think it's crazy at all. His proposition was well-reasoned and finds support in many works in neurobiology. [Amy fiddles with her phone while talking.]

**Bernadette:** But, don't you want to spend your remaining time at Caltech bonding with your boyfriend?

**Amy: **Of course I do but, unfortunately, we both have plenty of work to do these days. And, for some reason, Sheldon's presence makes some monkeys in my lab distressed.

**Penny: **Sweetie, everyone gets distressed by Sheldon's presence…well, except you.

[Amy's phone rings. It's a text alert. She gets excited and gets busy with her phone again] **Bernadette: **You've been texting a lot today. Looks like things are really busy in your lab, huh?

**Amy: **Oh, no. It's Sheldon. We're planning what we'll do after my presentation next week. He wanted to watch Raiders of the Lost Ark again so we can look for anything that may restore his adoration of the franchise. Luckily, I thought about Carl Sagan's Cosmos episodes.

**Bernadette: **Oh, I love those. It's the only thing Howie and I enjoy watching together. They're making a new version of that series.

**Penny: **That sounds so cosmopolitan. Do you think I'll enjoy watching that with Leonard?

**Bernadette: **Ahm, I don't know. It is about science and—[Penny interrupts her]

**Penny:** Yeah. No…[quickly changes the subject] So Amy, what's the use of having lunch separately if the two of you keep texting over lunch?

[Amy was about to answer Penny, when her phone rings again. Penny snatches her phone away and reads the message—]

**Penny:** Sheldon says "Leonard is really tedious…I take it back. Let's have lunch together at Caltech while we can. Besides, I'm sure you'll be missing more dinners in the next couple of days. By the way, the thought of our Cosmos marathon got me hyped up. Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you tonight. Can't wait." Smiley face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 1 **Night at the Comic Book Store. Sheldon is standing in one corner, looking at comic books on the wall shelf. Leonard, Howard and Raj are on another side, near the counter. Amy comes in, her shoulders more hunched than usual; she looks dejected. She approaches Sheldon—

**Sheldon:** Amy? This is a pleasant surprise. I thought you'll be working late in your lab.

**Amy:** I was. But something happened and I needed a break. (tearing up)

**Sheldon:** What's the matter? (worried)

**Amy:** Betsy, the monkey I was supposed to present to the department today, died. (starts sobbing) The grad student we assigned to monitor her enjoyed scaring her so much he forgot to feed her.

**Sheldon:** Oh, you poor kid. (gently pats her shoulder) But…I don't see what I can do about it. If you need another monkey, I don't have any. If you're upset, you know I'm not a grief counselor. (Amy frowns at him as she cries) Hmm...but I suppose as your boyfriend, I can make you feel better?(Amy nods. They walk over to the rest of the gang)

**Sheldon**: I have to go. Boyfriend duties. (He smiles a little, then turns to Amy) Come on, I'll make you some hot cocoa, while we reminisce about Betsy. ( Amy is still visibly upset and barely manages to nod at him again. Sheldon holds her hand as they walk out of the store.)

**Scene 2** Amy's apartment. Amy is on her couch. Sheldon walks toward her and hands her a mug of hot cocoa.

**Sheldon: ** So, what do you intend to do now that Betsy's gone?

**Amy: **We have another monkey, although Betsy will always be better. I…just needed to see you. For some reason, I've developed a weird attachment to that monkey. Before we put her on one of those monoamine oxidase inhibitors, she reacted to some stimuli the same way you do. It was so adorable. (crying)

**Sheldon:** And seeing me reminds you of her? (raises eyebrow)

**Amy: **No. I'm sad and you're the only person who can cheer me up fast. I need to get back to my work and these emotions are slowing me down. (sniffs)

**Sheldon: **Well, you've seen me now. (looks fondly at her) Do you feel better?

**Amy: **A bit. (drinks hot cocoa, looks meaningfully at her boyfriend)

**Sheldon: ** Fine. (sighs) I know what you need… Come here.

Sheldon smiles warmly at her as he extends his arms on the couch and positions himself for cuddling. She comes near him and leans her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him. They cuddle the same way they did when she got upset before over bridesmaid's dresses.

She looks up at him and smiles. Sheldon looks back at her, leans down and, after some hesitation, plants a kiss on her forehead.

**Sheldon: **Now, stop fretting over that presentation. You will be wonderful. I know. (pause) And, oh, you need to get rid of that grad assistant. Kids. (clicks his tongue three time: tsk,tsk,tsk. Then shakes his head).


End file.
